grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Lime
Description (No Update In Indonesia) Main Info *'Name:' Lime Serenity (Holy Serenity on Brazilian Server) *'Age:' 14 *'Likes:' Calm places. Her long praised Goddesses (Ernasis, Risnar, and Armenias). *'Dislikes:' Destructive items. Lime is currently unavailable on the North American Grand Chase. She is the second Character that utilizes the AMP system which allows the user to use both AP and MP Skills. Lime may not have intense attack power and agility but she has the defense of a thousand castle walls and the first one to manage the tanking abilities of all the characters with the aid of her aura skills that helps her and her allies to be buffed up and gain strength with her presence. She lives in a small nation just a little far away from Bermesiah called Holy Kingdom. The people in the Holy Kingdom nation have been serving the God "beofwang" since the beginning of time as beofwang protects the gateway of Elyos and Aernas, but the Evils have corrupted beofwang and the people in the Holy Kingdom nation was forced to flee the land, including the Group called the "Rouge Star Knights" which Lime is a member of. The Rouge Star Knights were ordered to seal up the gateway of Elyos to Aernas as soon as possible, but in the journey with her fellow members of the Rouge Star Knights they were separated because of the war... As she wandered the deserts of the Mirage Desert, she stumbled upon the group of knights called the Grand Chase. Lime joined Grand Chase because when she saw the three heroines of Grand Chase (Elesis, Lire, and Arme). She was terrified of the faces of the three looking astoundingly similar to her long praised goddesses - Ernasis, Risnar, and Armenias. The Brazilian Server has two Teasers for Lime and her 1st Job is called "Paladin" rather than Holy Knight. These are just some differences in the Korean and Brazil Servers. Although, it's pronounced "Paladina". Lime seems to be incredibly strong, being a Tanker, as she was able to knock out Drawl in just one Jump Attack and was able to single handedly beat an army of Fire Hammer Smiths. Unlocking Lime has not yet been released in North America. But there is a tab where she is suppose to be labeled "?". In the Korean Server, she, along with Asin are "Event Characters" meaning they are not starter characters. Lime just doesn't need to be unlocked. Unfortunately, Lime was only given during her event in KGC. Meaning if you miss the event, you can 'NOT '''get her again. Trivia *In ''Elsword, Lime is an Elven PvP NPC whom is a self-proclaimed "forest ranger". Unlike typical members of her class (Wind Sneaker), she has extended combos plus a grappling hook. *The idea to create Lime came into being when a KoG member was eating a lime, hence the name "Lime". *In Grand Chase Brazil, Lime's name is "Holy", and her 1st Job is "Paladin". *On the release of Lime in Korea she was Introduced with a new skill system where you can only get her skills on the skill tree by reaching coresponding levels and completing special missions. *She was the second one to use the Expression System, the first one is Asin. *She was introduced by Korea as the first tanker of the Grand Chase team when Elesis can't do the job as a tanker in first place. She was introduced to be super defensive and lacks much attack power but has the ability to buff allies, heal, support and protect them. *The three goddesses that Lime prays to in her teaser (Ernasis, Risnar and Armenian) bear a resemblance to Elesis, Arme, and Lire. They're names resemble each other as well. Lime has two cards based on her. The Card on the left is her Epic card, while the one on the right is her Legendary Card. Strangely, her epic card is for Armor and Mantles only. While the other is for weapons and gloves. Category:Characters